Un choix impossible
by Akiratsuki
Summary: Il est difficile de garder la paix en soi, surtout quand l'amour, la soif de pouvoir et le mensonge s'y mêlent. Quels camps choisir, les siens ou la trahison ? OC
1. Prologue

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le prologue de ma première fanfic sur Star Wars.**

 **Cette histoire reprend l'univers des films, elle sera basée sur des personnages inventés, OC (donc oui pas de Luke, ni Anakin etc..)**

 **Disclaimer : je ne possède pas les droits de Star Wars.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

La place central du village était rempli de monde, à regarder les étales des marchands ou juste de passage. Deux jedis avaient fait une halte sur cette planète avant de transmettre leur rapport de mission.

-Qui a-t-il ? Tu as l'air soucieux.  
\- Rien maître.  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Degan, il faut savoir faire une pause quand la mission est finie.

Degan allait lui répondre quand une petite fille blonde arriva en courant et ne semblait pas les avoir vus. Elle se mit à percuter son maître puis se retrouva au sol. Elle resta dans la même position, détaillant les deux hommes face à elle. Ils portaient de longue cape, ils ne semblaient pas être originaire de sa planète.

\- Hey, toi la voleuse !

Cria une personne à l'intention de la jeune fille. Elle reprit vite ses esprits et se redressa pour s'enfuir. Mais on lui retenu le bras.

\- Lâchez-moi.

Elle essaya de se débattre, mais une enfant de 10 ans contre un maître jedi, c'était peine perdue.

\- Rend à ce commerçant ce que tu as volée.

Elle donna les colliers au commerçant et celui-ci remercia les deux hommes de l'avoir retenu.

\- Les orphelins sont des vermines qui nuisent à notre commerce. La prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi clément.

Malgré la menace du commerçant la jeune fille ne s'excusa pas de son geste. Le maître Jedi, Locus Orell, ne prêta pas attention aux discutions autour, il regardait la jeune fille avec attention. Il ressentait la force en elle. Une force puissante, malgré son jeune âge. Il relâcha son emprise, perdu dans ses pensées. Il devait l'emmener devant le conseil. Elle avait passé l'âge pour commencer les cours mais il n'était pas rare que cela arrive. La règle veut que les enfants qui possèdent la force soient emmenés au Temple Jedi à 3 ou 4 ans, évitant ainsi l'attachement à leur famille, tout sentiment étant proscrit. D'après les dire du commerçant, elle était orpheline, cela ne posait donc pas de problème. Elle n'a pas connu sa famille. Elle profita de l'air absent du jedi pour retirer son bras et s'éloigner rapidement. Degan la regarda partir et observa son maître qui ne semblait pas revenir à la réalité.

\- Maître Orell ?  
\- Tu as ressenti ?  
\- Oui. Que comptez-vous faire ?  
\- Je vais me rendre jusqu'au vaisseau, essaye de trouver l'endroit où elle vit et on se retrouve ici dans une heure.

Degan était pressé de rentrer mais non, voilà qu'il se retrouvait obligé à parcourir chaque recoin de ce village pour trouver l'enfant. Il questionna plusieurs personnes et on finit par lui indiquer qu'il y avait un orphelinat à l'extérieur du village. Après qu'Orell ai rejoint son élève, ils partirent à l'endroit indiqué. Une femme, maîtresse des lieux, les accueillis.

\- bonjour messieurs, puis-je vous renseigner ?  
\- Oui, nous cherchons une jeune file, de cette taille à peu près, blonde, qui aurait été présente au marché cet après-midi.

La femme soupira, se demandant encore ce qu'elle avait pus faire. Cette enfant était un casse tête, ayant toujours des idées pour créer des problèmes. Elle obéissait à aucune règle.

\- Lanïa ! Vient ici tout de suite.

Lanïa arriva et se figea en voyant les hommes du marché. Comment l'avaient-ils retrouvés ?

\- Qu'as-tu fait encore ?  
\- Rien de bien grave, nous tenions juste à lui parler. Lui répondit Degan.  
\- Bien, appelez-moi s'il y a besoin.

Elle s'absenta laissa Laïna avec les jedis.

\- Je m'appelle Locus Orell et je suis un maître Jedi. Je te présente mon padawan Degan Callek. Tu es orpheline c'est exacte ?  
\- Vous êtes perspicace.

Degan ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air ironique de la jeune fille. Elle avait du répondant pour son jeune âge. Laïna n'a jamais connu ses parents, sa mère étant morte lors de l'accouchement et personne ne savait qui été le père. Elle a grandi dans ce foyer et à tout fait pour qu'on la laisse tranquille. Pour cela, elle essayait de devenir insupportable mais personne ne semblait vouloir baisser les bras, malheureusement. Le padawan vit son maître prendre sur lui, essayant de rester calme.

\- Aimes-tu ta vie ici ? Quel avenir peux-tu avoir en restant là ? Je te dis tout cela car, nous avons ressenti une force en toi et le conseil Jedi est d'accord pour que tu passes des tests, afin de voir si tu peux rejoindre les formations des jedis.

Elle voulu leur répondre qu'à 10 ans, on ne pensait pas trop à son futur mais d'un côté, elle en avait marre d'être là, à devoir obéir, elle ne s'était jamais sentie à sa place. Puis elle avait déjà entendu parler d'histoire de Jedi. Leurs histoires faisaient rêvé. Elle avait de la Force en elle ? C'était quoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas tout.

\- Vous êtes des vrais Jedis ?

C'était la seule question qui lui passait par la tête. Pour toute réponse, ils hochèrent la tête. Quelle personne irait se faire passer pour un jedi? Ils devaient dire vrai. Puis elle avait toujours rêvé de voir ailleurs, autant profiter de leur proposition.

\- D'accord...

Ils parlèrent longtemps à la femme en charge des orphelins. Elle hésitait longtemps, ne voulant pas abandonner un enfant mais Lanïa lui causait trop de problèmes, puis l'argent manquer, les orphelins ne mangeait pas à leurs faims. Elle accepta, ce disant que Lanïa sera en sécurité avec les jedis. Et aura sûrement une meilleure vie avec eux qu'à l'orphelinat.

* * *

 **Voilà, en espérant que le début vous à plus. C'était juste pour expliquer les origines du personnage principal, l'histoire commencera vraiment au chapitre 1.**

 **N'hésitez pas à envoyer des review ;)**

 **Avant la fin de la semaine : Chapitre 1 - 10 ans plus tard**


	2. Chapitre I : Mission

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le premier chapitre (oui avec plus d'une semaine de retard, désolé)  
Une partie de l'intrigue se présente dans ce chapitre. L'histoire commence doucement (très doucement) mais cela changera dans les autres chapitres. **

**Merci pour vos Reviews :) j'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

 **Disclaimer : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement.**

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

 _POV Lanïa_

Je cachai ma tête sous l'oreiller, ma porte n'arrêtait pas d'émettre un bip signe que quelqu'un était derrière et souhaitait rentrer. Mes yeux restèrent clos et j'espérais que la personne finirait par abandonner. Je m'allongeai sur le dos et soupira longuement. Cela faisait depuis un long moment que je n'avais pas rêvé de ma planète d'origine. J'étais trop petite quand on est venu me chercher pour avoir des souvenirs. Les seuls souvenirs que j'avais c'était des brides de mon enfance dans mes rêves. 10 ans, 10 ans que je suivais la formation pour être une jedi. Degan était devenu un père pour moi.

\- Lanïa!

Cria une énième fois mon maître.

\- Oui j'arrive.

Marmonnais-je encore endormi. Je finis par quitter mon lit douillet à contre cœur et m'habilla. Il arrêta de m'appeler, ayant sûrement entendu que je me préparai. Enfin habiller je lui ouvris la porte, il n'avait pas l'air content.

\- tu sais depuis combien de temps je t'attends ?  
\- Plus on se hâte, moins on avance. Puis je devais me laver, me coiffer, choisir ma...

Son soupire me taire. Degan n'était pas connu pour être patient. Et ma réponse le fit bouillir à l'intérieur. Depuis le temps, je commençais à bien le connaître, il ne pouvait rien me cacher.

\- Pourquoi ce réveil matinal ?  
\- Nous devons escorter un chancelier.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on s'occupait de cette mission. Ce chancelier devait vraiment avoir peur de quitter son chez lui pour demander d'être accompagné par des jedis.

\- Sa tête a été mise à prix, le conseil préfèrent qu'il soit sous protection.

Se pressa-t-il à rajouter. Je secouai la tête, décidément, je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. Je venais même à me demander s'il arrivait à lire dans mes pensées. On parti en mission, accompagnant le chancelier sur une autre planète pour des négociations. L'aller fut sans encombre. On resta à l'écart avec Degan lorsque les discutions commencèrent entre le chef du peuple et le chancelier. Je ne quittais pas du regard le chancelier pendant que Degan observait autour. Être réveillé aux aurores juste pour ça...j'étais déçu. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à mieux, ayant commençé l'apprentissage en retard comparait aux autres apprenties, mes débuts en tant que Padawan était des missions assez faciles. Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans que je suivais maître Degan, j'espérais pouvoir bientôt participer à des missions plus difficiles. Je lui en avais déjà parlé, il m'avait répondu que j'avais le temps, qu'il ne fallait pas presser les choses. Peut-être qu'un jour je finirai par comprendre pourquoi on limite autant ma formation. Car depuis le temps que l'ordre jedi existe, je ne pense pas être la seule personne à avoir commencé l'apprentissage à 10 ans.

Tout se déroula pour le mieux, lorsque les négociations furent fini, on reprit le vaisseau. Mais R4, un droïde qui était avec nous indiqua qu'un vaisseau nous suivait. On n'avait toujours pas quitté la planète. Degan était aux commandes et essaya d'éviter les tirs de l'ennemi. On venait de recevoir un tir qui toucha un moteur et fit un atterrissage forcé dans une forêt. Il était en train de s'embourber dans un marécage où une grande étendue d'eau était présente. Je sorti du vaisseau et aida le chancelier à faire de même.

\- Nous n'arriverons pas à sortir le vaisseau. Il va falloir vous mettre à l'abri en attendant.

Je me laissai glisser le long du vaisseau pour atterrir sur le sol, histoire de juger de la profondeur. Je n'avais pas pied et je me retrouvai la tête sous l'eau. C'était de l'eau mélangée avec de la boue, du sable, des algues. Je fis signe au chancelier d'y aller aussi. Le chancelier ne sorti pas sa tête hors de l'eau. Il était en train de se débattre. Mes mains le portèrent pour qu'il puisse réussir à respirer mais on senti une force le tiré vers le fond. Une sorte de tentacule était accrochée à sa jambe. Je donnai des coups de sabre dans l'eau, coupant au passage cette tentacule et le calme refit son apparition.

\- aller vite jusqu'au bord avant que cette créature revienne !

A peine l'ai-je rejoint, que les ennuies continuèrent.

\- Levez vos mains.

Ordonna une voix très robotique. Plusieurs droïdes de combats de la fédération firent leur apparition, cacher derrière les arbres.

\- Il ne manquait plus que vous pour la fête.

Je tournai légèrement la tête en quête de mon sabre, il était posé au sol non loin. Degan n'avait toujours pas quitté le vaisseau, cherchant un moyen de le faire repartir. On était trop loin pour qu'il entende ce qui se passe. J'allais devoir me débrouiller toute seule. Mon sabre arriva dans ma main et je l'activai rapidement pour esquiver le tire du droïde. Je réussi assez facilement à en détruire quelques-uns et utilisa la force pour faire voler ceux qui s'approchaient du chancelier.

\- Vous allez bien ?  
\- Oui, heureusement, vous les avez tous eues.  
\- Ils ne se déplacent jamais seul.

C'était trop facile, quelque chose n'allait pas. Le chancelier se mit à reculer et en me retournant, je vis un sabre rouge.

\- Retourne dans le vaisseau avec le chancelier.

Degan venait d'arriver, il se mit devant nous.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller seul.  
\- Met le à l'abri. Notre mission est de le protéger Lanïa. Dépêchez-vous.

On fit le chemin plus rapidement et arriver au vaisseau, je bloquai l'accès et attendit. Lors de ses moments, on se s'en inutile. Ma raison me disait de rester à surveiller le chancelier mais mon instinct avait envie d'aller aider Degan.

\- qu'avez vous fait pour que des siths s'en prennent à vous ?

Je n'eus aucune réponse. Je n'aimais pas les politiciens, ils étaient fourbes. Degan finit par arriver et pus rentrer à bord. Je fis décoller le vaisseau pour vite m'éloigner de cette planète. Il semblait essoufflée. Le combat n'a pas dû être simple.

\- Il a fui, il ne devait pas s'attendre à tomber sur nous. Rentrons rapidement à Coruscant.

On ramena le chancelier.

Degan allait sûrement voir le conseil pour faire un rapport de notre mission, je n'avais pas vu grand chose du Sith. Il m'indiqua que je pouvais y aller et qui s'occupait du reste. En rentrant, j'avais envie d'une seule chose, allait prendre une douche, pour m'enlever toutes ses boues. Mais je fus coupé dans m'a lancé par Darek, un jedi qui a deux ans de plus.

\- Te voilà enfin, je t'ai cherché part...

Il se tut et son regard se fendit d'un sourire moqueur en voyant dans l'état où j'étais.

\- On a l'impression que tu viens de passer des heures dans des marécages. Tu es...comment te dire sans te vexer...

\- Tu peux te moquer, mais je te signale que certain peuple utilise la boue pour nourrir la peau. Tu verras demain, je serais parfaite.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était mon sabre. Déjà en temps normal, ce n'est pas facile de le nettoyer alors que la tout était sec, cela allait être encore plus difficile.

\- Si tu arrives à t'en convaincre. La mission a été périlleuse ?

\- M'en parles pas. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Devine qui va être proposé pour devenir un chevalier jedi ?

\- Tu vas déjà passer devant le conseil ?

\- Enfin rien n'est encore sûr, mais maître Dicus pense que je suis près. Il doit juste réussir à convaincre le conseil et qu'ensuite je réussisse.

\- Et bien félicitations. Il va falloir qu'on aille fêter ça...

Je lui adressa un petit sourire. Notre relation était compliquée et indéfinissable. Nous étions amis, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais des fois, je m'imaginais plus. Et les sous-entendus et regard qu'il m'adressait arrivait à me convaincre que cela devait être réciproque. Il pouvait être froid et distant, une personne qui pense qu'à ses missions, à d'autre moment doux et attachant. J'étais perdu avec lui. On parti dans mes appartements, je m'absentai le temps de prendre une douche et le retrouva à l'observer par la fenêtre, donnant sur Coruscant.

\- Tu sembles pensif.

\- A ton avis, ça va le faire ?

Je savais qu'il faisait référence à sa demande pour devenir chevalier jedi.

\- J'ai peur que le conseil te trouve trop jeune...puis bon, je connais d'autre apprenti qui sont plus douées et qui..

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer ma provocation que Darek se jeta sur moi et me poussa sur le lit, il était au-dessus de moi à me chatouiller. Je me mis à rire et à me débattre comme je pouvais. Il attrapa mes deux poignets et les mis au-dessus de ma tête, son visage était proche du mien. Ses yeux montraient toute sorte de sentiments, comme du désir. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Je...euh.

Mes pensées étaient embrouillées, mes yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres. Bon sang, que j'avais envie qu'il sépare la distance. Non, ce n'était pas bien, je ne devais pas penser de telle chose. On voulait tous les deux allaient loin, on consacrait notre moindre temps à l'ordre des jedis. Je refusais d'être mise dehors à cause de mes sentiments. Mais d'un côté, qui a émis cette stupide loi ? Je sais qu'éprouver des sentiments peut nous faire tomber dans le côté obscur, qu'il faut se concentrer sur la Force et sur rien d'autre. Mais ça ne doit pas être si dangereux que ça non ? Je me mordis la lèvre, c'était tellement attirant et tentent.

-Alors on perd ses moyens ?

Murmura-t-il d'une voix roque tout en embrassant mon cou. Il n'aimait pas que je le taquine et là il avait trouvé un bon moyen pour me faire perdre pied et se venger. Il remit son visage au-dessus du mien, ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes. Il voulait m'embrasser, je le voyais dans son regard, pourtant il ne le fit pas. Darek était en train de me rendre folle. Puis il se mit à rire un peu.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, va prendre l'air, tu es toute rouge.

Il reprit un air sérieux et quitta mes appartements. Je restai planter sur le lit, perplexe. Il avait osé, me provoquer ainsi et me laisser en plan ? On ne m'a pas aussi facilement. J'allais me venger.

Après mettre passer de l'eau sur le visage, pour me calmer, je sentis qu'on m'observait. Par la fenêtre je vis un drone. Il devait avoir un capteur car à peine je me suis retournée qu'il s'éloigna rapidement. J'étais sur d'une chose, il n'appartenait pas à la République. Je quittai ma chambre en courant à l'extérieur pour ne pas perdre sa trace et en savoir plus.

* * *

 _Darek ressent-il la même chose que Lanïa ? Ou il s'en fiche ?  
Pourquoi les jedis refusent qu'elle évolue ? Et qui l'observe ?_

 _A la semaine prochaine ! :)  
_


	3. Chapter II : Prisonnière

**Bonjour à tous !**

Et voilà le chapitre 2 :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Voilà plusieurs minutes que je courais après ce drone. Mais je finis par perdre sa trace. J'observai les alentours, il fallait la présence d'une personne pour piloter cette machine. Je vis le drone volait très bas dans le coin d'une rue et une personne qui le réceptionna. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage, l'inconnu était prise au piège, aucun moyen de s'enfuir dans cette ruelle. Elle se mit à courir mais je lui barra la route en la frappant. Je n'allais pas laisser partir une personne qui espionne le Temple. Elle était assommée. Je fis signe à des soldats de la République pour qu'ils m'aident à la ramener. J'étais sûr que les maîtres jedis se feraient une joie de lui faire un interrogatoire. Alors qu'il emmenère la personne, j'activai mon sabre et détruisis le drone. Je voulais le rapporter mais je prenais un risque, il avait sûrement vue toute la scène avec Darek. Je l'emportais également jusqu'au centre. Maître Yoda fut informé de ce que j'avais vu, celui-ci n'était pas ravis qu'un espion ait pus voir, filmer et communiquer des informations sans qu'on le sache.

La semaine fut calme, aucune mission. L'espion était toujours en vie et ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Maître Degan m'avait demandé de venir, voir comment on pouvait soutirer des informations à l'ennemi. Je n'étais pas spécialement curieuse de le savoir, peut-être qu'elle voulait juste voir comment on se comportait à l'intérieur, en dehors des regards du peuple de la galaxie. Cette personne ne me semblait pas être un vrai ennemi. Je quittais la salle sous le regard de mon maître. Lui continuer d'interroger la femme. J'avais une mission bien plus importante. Je parti dans les appartements de Darek. Je devais me venger. Il dormait, torse nu et ne se réveilla pas à mon entrer. Je m'approchais doucement de son lit et m'assis sur lui, embrassant chaque parti de son torse puis son visage. Mais évitant soigneusement de l'embrasser. Mes mains caressèrent son corps. Je le sentis se réveiller face à mon contact. Il ouvrit les yeux en souriant et leva les mains pour pouvoir les poser sur moi mais je le stopa dans son élan. Il me regarda sans comprendre.

\- Pas question de me toucher.

\- J'aime quand tu prends des initiatives.

Je continuais mon petit jeu, voulant lui donner un maximum de plaisir, puis j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes et recula à chaque fois qu'il voulait séparer la distance. Il grogna de frustration ce qui m'amusa. Puis je lui murmura.

\- Tu vas avoir besoin d'une bonne douche froide pour faire partir toute cette envie.

Il me regarda surpris. Je glissais ma main sur la preuve de son désir pour moi et quitta la chambre fière de moi. Il ne me suivi pas tout de suite. Mais à peine arriver au bout du couloir, quelqu'un m'attrapa et me colla au mur. Je pus enfin goûter à son baiser. Il m'embrassa avec tellement de passion, d'amour et d'envie. On finit par se séparer à bout de souffle, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Depuis le temps que j'attendais de pouvoirs l'embrasser.

\- Tu pensais que je resterai indifférent à ça ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas le genre de fille à faire le premier pas.

Je l'embrassais de nouveau, on se pensait seul. Plus rien ne comptait hormis nous. Je n'avais pas vu que Degan était non loin et venait d'assister à la scène. Depuis le temps qu'on se retenait, j'en pouvais plus de cacher mes sentiments, cela me faisait mal. Maintenant on pouvait enfin se montrer à quel point on tenait à l'autre. On avait franchi cette barrière, oubliant les lois.

\- Depuis le temps que je rêve que tu m'embrasses. Murmurai-je.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas assez montré que je voulais la même chose ?

\- Oh si...je doutais toujours, savoir si je me faisais des rêves ou pas mais on n'a pas le droit. Si cela se sait on...

\- Chut. Je m'en contre fiche de leur règle, maintenant qu'on a fini par se l'avouer, c'est tout ce qui compte. Chacun de mes rêves, chacune de mes pensées sont pour toi Lanïa. Et je ne te laisserai plus partir, crois moi.

Depuis presque 5 ans, j'éprouve des sentiments pour lui. Au début, l'adolescence nous fait s'intéresser au garçon et Darek a été le premier que je regardais et depuis, cela n'a pas changé. J'étais une jeune adulte mais je continuais à sourire bêtement dès qu'il me regardait où qu'il s'intéressait à moi. On n'était pas en train de s'avouer nos sentiments sur un coup de tête, c'était réfléchi car on s'était retenu pendant toutes ses années.

Le lendemain, Degan me demanda de le rejoindre devant le conseil. Ils étaient en plein débat. Je rejoignis mon maître sans faire de bruit. Il y avait aussi maitre Dicus et Darek . Depuis hier soir, rien ne pouvait gâcher ma bonne humeur, j'évitais de le regarder, j'espérais qu'on été là pour une mission ou autre. Je commençai à craindre qu'ils étaient au courant pour nous deux.

\- Bien, tout le monde est présent. Comme certain le savent, l'espion travaillait pour un seigneur Sith. Elle devait recueillir un maximum d'information et lui reporter une fois par semaine un rapport détaillé sur nos activités sur une planète en dehors de la République. Vous irez sur le lieu du rendez-vous et suivrait se Sith jusqu'à sa base.

\- Elle a parlé d'une armée, il est en train de se créer une immense armée de droïde de combat et des vaisseaux. Si ses informations s'avèrent vrai, il faut que le Sénat autorise l'armée de la République à nous aider à les combattre. Nous ne serons pas assez nombreux d'après les informations qu'elle nous a communiquées. Mais nous ne pouvons lui faire confiance aveuglement. D'où votre mission.

A qui il s'adressait ? En temps normal, les jedis ne font pas équipes. Les chevaliers jedis sont accompagnés de leur padawan mais jamais avec un autre chevalier.

\- A quatre vous irez, ce seigneur Sith nous ne connaissons. Nous méfiez nous devons.

Maître Yoda me regarda en donnant sa réponse, je frissonnais, bon sang je détestais avoir l'impression qu'on pouvait lire en moi.

\- Maitre Degan et maître Dicus, avec vos apprenties vous iraient sur les lieux. Si nos informations sont exactes, à quatre vous aurez plus de chance de réussir face à une armée entière de droïde. Nous voulons un maximum d'information, c'est le plus important dans votre mission mais si vous voyez qu'il y a une chance d'arrêter ce seigneur Sith sans encombre, vous avez notre feu vert. Vous partez sur le chant. Que la force soit avec vous.

On s'inclina et quittèrent les lieux. Darek marcha à côté de moi, j'étais contente qu'on fasses une mission ensemble, il glissa sa main dans la mienne. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent mais on s'éloigna en arrivant dans le hangar. Notre vaisseau allait bientôt être près, Degan me fit signe de le suivre. On se mit à l'écart et je n'aimais pas son regard. Il semblait furieux, c'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi.

\- Cite moi le premier ordre des jedis.

\- Il n'y a d'émotion, il y a de la paix.

\- Bien, définition ?

\- Nous devons faire passer la raison avant les sentiments, nos actes doivent être réfléchis et non guider par la colère, la frustration ou l'amour.

Récitais-je comme je l'avais appris à l'académie. Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir au début mais je commençai à comprendre. Et j'appréhendais sa réaction.

\- Je veux que tu te répètes cette phrase pendant toute cette mission. Ce que j'ai vu hier est inacceptable Lanïa. Je me suis dit que vous auriez compris et non...qu'est-ce que je vois tout à l'heure, vous vous donner la main maintenant, des petits sourires, et toi qui rougis.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?!

J'essayais de me défendre un maximum, jouant les filles étonner.

\- Arrête ce petit jeu. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma fille mais là c'est trop, je ne peux pas tout te laisser passer. Je veux que tu t'éloignes de lui.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger une telle chose.

\- Vraiment ? Faisons demi-tour et allons expliquer devant le conseil ce que vous avez fait. Tu seras radier des jedis pour un tel comportement.

\- C'est injuste...cette loi est complètement stupide.

\- Tu dois te donner corps et âmes aux jedis, tu as prêté serment et lui aussi. Si je m'énerve contre toi c'est pour ton bien. Tu n'as jamais combattu de Sith et je ne peux pas passer mon temps à observer si tu es concentré ou si tu as la tête dans tes rêves car tu es amoureuse. Ce n'est pas une petite mission de routine. Comprend qu'il faut que tu sois concentré. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, fait ça pour lui.

\- Pour notre bonheur il faudrait qu'on soit éloigne...vous avez l'art de la logique maître.

\- Il va devenir un chevalier jedi bientôt, et tu es un frein pour qu'il le devienne.

Je tournai la tête et regarda dans la direction de Dicus et Darek.

\- Et pour cette mission, il ne sera pas concentré, voulant te protéger. Il faut que notre pensée soit tournée complètement vers la Force pour réussir. Alors arrête de jouer à l'adolescente transi d'amour et pense en adulte...ce que tu es.

\- Bien maître...je ne vous décevrai plus.

Répondis-je assez froidement. Je retournais en direction du vaisseau. J'étais énerver, qu'il me traite comme une gamine, d'un côté, j'avais rétorqué comme telle.

La planète semblait abandonnée, plein hangar, de bâtiments délabraient et personne. On décida de se séparer en deux équipes couvrant plus de terrain.  
\- Fait attention à toi.  
Me murmura Darek, je l'ignora et suivi Degan. Je prenais sur moi, pour ne pas retourner le voir et le prendre dans mes bras. Je m'étais forcé à ne pas lui répondre, m'éloignant un maximum de lui comme demandé. J'espérais qu'il m'en voudrait pas trop. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'avais toujours pas adressée la parole à Degan depuis Coruscant, je lui en voulais toujours. Il fallait que je fasse abstraction de tout ça et je me concentrais sur la mission. Le bâtiment était vraiment vide, une armée de droïde ça fait du bruit quand même, là c'était trop calme.

\- espérons que Dicus ait eue plus de chance.

Trois droïdes nous bloquèrent la route. Des boucliers s'activa autour d'eux. On activa nos sabres et dévia chaque tire. On n'arrivait pas à riposter, à cause de leur boucliers. Une porte s'ouvrit derrière nous et un se jeta sur nous, il maîtrisait les sabres lasers, en ayant deux. C'était la première fois que je voyais un droïde en utiliser. On se battuent Degan et moi. Je contrai chaque attaque, mais je fus propulser par une force inconnue au loin de la bataille et un mur de champs de force apparu entre moi et le combat en face.

\- Bienvenue ! Quatre jedis rien que pour moi, j'en suis flatté. J'adore entendre les supplices des jedis quand je les transperces. Je vais d'abord jouer avec toi.

Je me redressa rapidement et fit face à un homme portant une cape, je ne voyais rien de son visage mais j'étais sûr d'une chose. Il était le seigneur Sith qu'on cherchait. J'entendis Degan m'appeler, je ne pourrais pas lui tenir tête bien longtemps. Ce combat était déjà perdu d'avance. Il ne m'attaquait pas, je couru vers lui et essaya de le frapper avec le sabre mais il bloqua mon attaque sans effort. On échangea plusieurs coups. Je lui fis perde l'équilibre plusieurs fois, je le contournais en le poussant pour reporter mon attention sur mon maître. Degan avait fini par battre les droïdes mais le champ de force ne céda pas malgré touts les coups qu'il donnait. Je cherchais le moyen de le désactiver et je fus de nouveau projeter plus loin.

* Il commence à me taper sur les nerfs.*

Un nouveau champ de force apparu. Je me redressais.

\- Tu cherches à m'éloigner de mon équipier ? Pour un seigneur Sith, deux jedis ne doivent pas te faire peur.

Il ne répondit pas et m'attaqua plus fortement, je reçu un coup au visage et ma tempe se mit à saigner puis il en profita pour frapper au niveau de ma main et mon sabre. Je lâchai le sabre sous la douleur, ma peau étaient en train de me brûler. Il serra son poing en fixant ma gorge, je ne touchais plus le sol et j'étais en train de manquer d'air. Le sabre n'arrivait pas à venir jusqu'à ma main. Je sus que c'était la fin, aucun moyen de m'échapper. Il ne cherchait même plus à se battre, utilisant la Force pour gagner son combat. Je perdis vite connaissance.

J'avais un amer goût de sang dans la bouche. Mes yeux étaient toujours clos, j'avais mal partout. Mes poignets semblaient attachés, j'avais beau me concentrer pour essayer de défaire les liens par la force mais rien ne se passa. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, sentant qu'on m'observait.

\- Tu te réveils enfin.

Je portais mon regard sur la personne assise en face de moi. Le sith qui nous avait attaqué. Il ne portait plus la capuche de sa cape, je pus enfin voir son visage. Il ne semblait pas plus âgé que moi, brun, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux marrons foncés.

\- Désolé que tu sois attaché, ça n'a pas été de tout repos de réussir à t'avoir, j'ai beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre. Et au moins comme ça je suis sûr que tu m'écouteras. Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Depuis quand les Siths s'excusent ? Je ne parlais toujours pas. Me préparant déjà mentalement à plusieurs heures de tortures. Mais j'allais résister, je ne trahirais jamais les miens. Je cherchais mon maître mais je ne vis personne. J'espérais qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait pus réussir à s'enfuir.

\- Il n'est pas là, je l'ai abandonné à l'endroit de la confrontation. Ce n'est pas lui qui nous intéresse, mais toi.

\- Je ne vous croyais pas autant en manque de recru pour essayer de faire basculer des jedis dans le côté obscur. Mais bon, faut dire que le poste de Sith ne doit pas attirer grand monde, je les comprends.

\- Tu ne sais donc rien...

Il semblait réfléchir, qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ? Je ne lui donnerai pas le plaisir de lui poser la question. Il fallait que je reste concentrée.

\- Je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois Lanïa.

\- Avant que vous ne perdiez votre temps, laissez tomber. Je ne vous écouterais pas, je ne changerai pas. Vous pouvez me torturer autant de fois que vous le voulez, ça ne changera rien. Autant me tuer tout de suite.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas, je ne veux rien te faire. Juste t'apprendre qui tu es.

\- Bah voyons.

Je soupirais et observa le plafond. C'était ça leur nouvelle façon de recruter de nouveau sith. Leur faire un bourrage de crane pour qu'il finisse par céder ? C'était pathétique. Je ne fus pas trop surprise qu'il connaisse mon prénom, il avait sûrement du entendre Degan m'appelait ainsi.

\- Très bien, alors dit moi pourquoi on te refuse d'évoluer ? ? Que le maître jedi Dicus dit que tu es néfaste pour ton ami ? Ne ressens-tu pas cette crainte que tout le monde à envers toi ?

\- Comment sais-tu tout cela ?! Et puis, c'est totalement faux !

\- Vraiment ?

Il activa une boule qui projeta une sorte d'hologramme. La scène se passait dans les couloirs de l'académie. Il y avait maître Yoda, maitre Degan et maître Dicus.

 _\- l'éloignez de son apprentie tu dois._

 _-je l'ai déjà mise en garde maître Yoda. Répondit Degan._

 _\- Elle avait compris le message, je crains que Darek se rapproche plus d'elle à mesure qu'elle s'éloigne. Ajouta Dicus._

\- _Pas de sentiment, il ne doit y avoir_. _Malheurs et noirceur, son cœur se transformera. Ce risque, on ne peut courir. Mauvais présage avec elle, je ressens_.

L'image s'arrêtait, j'étais surprise. Maitre Yoda n'avait pas confiance en moi. Jamais je ne serai ennemi des jedis, pourquoi ressentait-il un mauvais présage ? Le début ne m'a pas surprise, Degan avait dû confier à Dicus ma relation avec Darek.

\- Ne perd pas ton temps à essayer de me montrer des supercheries, autant passer aux choses sérieuses.

J'avais beau me bercer d'illusion, je savais au fond que cela était vrai.

\- D'accord, tu es énervé car on a découvert ta petite cachette, tout ton plan et que ton espion a fini par tout nous avouer, je comprends ton énervement mais là, venant d'un Sith, c'est pathétique.

\- L'espion n'était pas là pour me rapporter des informations sur les jedis si tu veux tout savoir. Mais sur toi. Elle devait t'observer, s'assurer que tout allait bien.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?!

Je n'en croyais pas un mot mais j'étais amusé de voir l'entêtement que ce Sith avait. Il devait avoir perdu la tête pour essayer de me faire changer de camps avec ce type de parole. Car je ne voyais pas pourquoi il me retenait prisonnière en me racontent ses âneries à part pour soit que je trahisse les miens ou alors que je sombre dans le côté obscur. Mais je rentrais dans son petit jeu.

\- Car tu es ma petite sœur.

* * *

 _Le Sith essaye t-il de manipuler Lanïa ou cela est-il vrai ?  
Quelle va être sa réaction ?_

( Oui vous allez dire, ça ressemble beaucoup à " je suis ton père " mais faut bien s'inspirer des grandes répliques de film non ? ) Je posterai la suite lundi soir.


	4. Chapter III : Révélation

**Bonjour à tous !  
Et voilà enfin la réaction de Lanïa suite au révélation du Sith.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Révélation**

 _''Car tu es ma petite sœur.''_

Je me figeais en attendant sa phrase. Puis les nerfs finirent par me faire craquer et je me mis à rire. Trouvant cela complètement absurde.

\- Tu as 20 ans, tu es née sur Relgh , tu as les mêmes yeux que notre mère.

\- C'est tellement évidant.

Répondis-je ironiquement.

\- Tu as été abandonnée par les jedis sur la planète Dantooine avec une couverture blanche où ton prénom est brodé en bleu dessus. Et avec un collier où les initiales sont gravés. Lanïa, Rhivan et Correl pour notre nom de famille.

J'étais en train de perdre la raison. Ce n'était pas possible, personne ne savait ça à par moi. Le collier et la couverture étaient précieusement gardé dans ma chambre sur Coruscant. Je savais que ses deux objets venaient de ma famille. Je fronçais les sourcils, tout ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens, les jedis m'avaient récupéré sur cette planète et non abandonnée. Il donnait trop de détail, comment cela était-il possible ? Je vis qu'il se mit à sourire, sûrement ravis de voir à quel point j'étais surprise. J'étais pensive.

\- Non...ce n'est pas possible. Murmurai-je.

\- Tu avais quelque mois quand la République nous attaqua, tu semblais si fragile à cette époque. Tu dormais à l'opposer du bâtiment où on était. Le camps était en train de fuir, notre mère est parti pour aller te récupérer. Elle riposta et fut touché. Elle venait de mourir et on perdit rapidement le contrôle du bâtiment. Notre père n'avait pas d'autre choix, il fallait fuir.

\- Non...non. La République n'attaquerait pas la population, ils ne tueraient pas des gens sans raison.

\- Il avait une raison Lanïa, nos parents étaient des Siths.

Je secoua la tête, n'en croyant pas un mot.

\- Lorsque le vaisseau a décollé, père t'a vu, tu étais enroulé dans la fameuse couverture dans les bras d'un jedi. Il est retourné le lendemain, mais tu n'y étais plus.

\- Tu me racontes cela comme si tu l'avais vécu. Toi qui te dis mon grand-frère, je ne pense pas qu'on ait une grande différence d'âge, tu dois avoir quoi ? Deux ou trois ans de différence. Il est impossible que tu te rappelles d'autant de détail.

\- On m'a raconté cette histoire pendant toute mon enfance. Pour pas que je t'oublie, pour qu'un jour je pars à ta recherche, qu'on reforme notre famille et qu'on se venge de la République et des jedis.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- J'ai mis plusieurs années à retrouver ta trace. Je ne pensais pas te trouver chez les jedis. Ils t'avaient enlevé à nous et maintenant ils osent te prendre sous leur aille. L'espionne devait te surveiller, je n'aime pas te savoir là-bas. Puis quelle surprise, quand j'ai vu que tu faisais parti des jedis qui étaient venus pour enquêter sur moi. Je n'allais pas prendre le risque de te laisser partir de nouveau. On t'a abandonnée une fois, je ne commettrais pas la même erreur que nos parents.

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi, puis retira les sangles qui tenaient mes poignets. Mon poignet parti rapidement pour aller frapper son visage mais sa main para mon coup. Il tenait fermement ma main et était en train de serrer fortement. Mais il n'affichait aucune méchanceté dans son regard, il semblait tellement sincère. Et je voyais que mon geste et ma réaction semblaient le peiner. J'arrivais facilement à savoir quand on me mentait ou pas et là, même si cela était très dur a accepté, je voyais qu'il ne me mentait pas. Je me laissais tomber au sol, mes jambes n'arrivaient plus à me tenir. C'était trop, ce n'était pas possible. La réalité se présentait à moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je ne voulais pas y croire.

\- Petite sœur..

Il allait s'agenouiller mais je le repoussa.

\- Je ne suis pas ta sœur ! Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça.

Je fermais les yeux et essaya de me convaincre en murmurant.

\- Je suis un jedi, je lutte pour le bien de la Force, je n'ai pas de famille, ma seule famille est l'ordre des jedis.

\- Je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout ça.

\- C'est tout réfléchi, tout est faux.

Je l'entendis soupirer et il ajouta avant de quitter la salle.

\- Tu es un jedi et moi un Sith...donne moi une autre bonne raison pour justifier que je ne t'ai toujours pas tué ? Hormis le fait que tu sois ma sœur.

Il ne pris pas la peine d'attendre ma réponse et quitta ma prison. Prison était un grand mot, j'étais dans une pièce simple, avec deux chaises, une table et des sangles. Je me suis assise sur le sol, le long du mur. Mes yeux clos, j'essayais de faire le vide, de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Il ne fallait pas que la peur m'emporte. Je devais rester concentrer pour ensuite trouver une solution pour m'enfuir.

J'avais perdu la notion du temps, cela devait faire trois ou quatre jours que j'étais enfermé. On m'avait apporté de quoi me nourrir mais je n'avais rien touché. Seulement bus un peu d'eau mais avec crainte. Restant méfiante. La personne qui semblait me surveiller ne rapporta pas mon plat cette fois si. Elle s'absenta, je reposais ma tête sur mes genoux, j'étais épuisé. Je ne dormais quasiment pas et la faim commençait à me peser. Une personne entra mais je ne pris pas la peine de relever la tête.

\- On est venu m'informer que tu ne te nourrissais pas. Tu veux mourir de faim ?

Je porta mon regard sur lui, le sith qui se disait de ma famille et lui gratifia d'un sourire hypocrite comme réponse.

\- ce n'est pas empoisonné.

\- Laisse moi en douter. Je pense plutôt que tu es tellement lâche pour tuer des gens de ta propre main, que tu as décidé de m'empoisonner. Et oui, ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'on le pense, d'ôter la vie à une personne, même pour un vulgaire Sith comme toi. Ton seigneur doit être tellement déçu de toi.

Il attrapa mon haut et me redressa d'un coup, me plaquant contre le mur fortement.

\- J'ai pus te battre toi et ton cher maître, deux jedis contre un Sith et assez facilement. Ne me sous estime pas. Je pourrais te tuer d'un coup et je prends un malin plaisir à anéantir des jedis. Tu es ma sœur je ne te tuerais pas, mais si tu ne me montres pas un peu plus de respect, je ne me gênerai pas pour te l'apprendre. Maintenant mange.

Il me relâcha, j'étais tellement affaibli que je ne mettais même pas débattu. Voyant que je ne l'écoutais pas, il prit une fourchette et mangea un bout, cherchant à me prouver que ce n'était pas empoisonné. Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller. Je maudissais mon corps à cet ainsi précis. Il sourit amusé.

\- Tu ne peux plus me le cacher maintenant, tu as faim. Ne m'oblige pas à te forcer à manger ou à te donner la béqué.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois puis j'avais la preuve qu'il n'y avait aucun risque avec l'assiette. Je me mis à manger rapidement, j'avais tellement faim. Puis j'allais pouvoir reprendre des forces. Il déposa une photo sur la table. Elle était toute abîmée et semblait vieille. On pouvait voir dessus une femme blonde, qui étrangement me ressemblait beaucoup. J'avais l'impression de me voir dans dix ans. Les yeux, la forme de la bouche, beaucoup de similitude, ce qui me troublait.

\- C'est...

Je ne pus continuer ma phrase, au fond de moi, même si je ne l'avais jamais vu, je sus que c'était ma mère.

\- Oui c'était notre mère.

Je ne lâchai pas la photo et observa le Sith, il semblait attendre ma réaction.

\- Tu as très bien pus chercher une femme qui me ressemblait pour essayer de me tromper.

\- Tu arrives à croire en tes paroles ? On t'a déjà dit que tu étais une piètre menteuse Lanïa ?

Il n'avait pas tort, je ne croyais pas un mot de ce que je venais de dire. J'essayais de trouver des réponses à toutes mes questions.

\- Je repasserai te voir plus tard. Repose toi, nous allons bientôt quitter ses lieux.

\- Attend...comment appels-tu ?

\- Rhivan.

Je le vis sourire, content sûrement que je m'intéresse à lui. Lorsque je fus toute seule, je fis les cent pas dans la pièce. J'avais du mal à faire le pour et le contre dans toute cette histoire. J'avais beau me dire que tout cela était faux, tout mon être me disait le contraire. Puis le comportement de Rhivan était bizarre, je n'ai pas connu beaucoup de Sith mais j'avais appris assez de choses sur eux pour savoir que ce n'était pas un comportement normal. Le temps passa et il refit son apparition. Il était accompagné de droïde qui pointait leur arme sur moi. Il portait une cape, un Sith dans toute sa splendeur. On m'attacha les poignets et il se mit face à moi.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je veux que tu te tiennes tranquille pendant le trajet. Dans notre base, je pourrais te prouver que mes dires sont vrais.

Il passa sa main sur ma joue. Caressant mon visage.

\- Les jedis t'ont tellement corrompu p'tite sœur. Je te promets que tout deviendra plus clair pour toi quand on arrivera là-bas.

Il fit un signe de tête à ceux qui m'encadrait et mon me poussa pour que je me mette à marcher. J'aurai très bien pus courir mais j'étais sans arme, encercler autour de plusieurs soldats. C'était une idée suicidaire. Je ne fis donc rien et obéissait sans broncher. Je notai néanmoins un maximum d'info sur le nombre de vaisseau et de soldat présent, pour pouvoir les communiquer au conseil lors de mon retour. Car oui, j'avais bien l'attention de m'enfuir dès qu'une brèche se présentera à moi. La planète n'était pas la même de celle de notre mission. Et là, je pus enfin voir l'étendue de son armée. Cela devait être un piège et on était bêtement tombé dedans. C'était peine perdue pour qu'on me retrouve, on avait changé de planète et voilà qu'on changeait de nouveau.

On me remit dans une prison et j'avais beau essayer de trouver un moyen de m'enfuir, cela était impossible. Une semaine s'écoula, on m'apportait à manger et je commençai à avoir confiance. On m'attachait de nouveau et je suivi les gardes, en direction d'une salle qui semblait être une salle de contrôle. Il y avait des plans de bataille et Rhivan était en pleine discutions avec des hommes, montrant des lieux sur une planète en hologramme.

\- S'ils refusent le traité, anéantissez les. Les autres doivent comprendre le message.

\- Bien monseigneur.

Ils partirent et Rhivan s'approcha de moi. J'aimais pouvoir le voir ainsi, cela me confortait dans l'idée que je n'avais rien en commun avec ce type. Je ne pouvais pas être aussi cruelle.

\- Nous allons nous rendre dans la ville, je veux te montrer quelque chose. Enlevez lui ça.

Ordonna-t-il mais personne ne bougea.

\- Je...je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée monseigneur. C'est un jedi...

Le soldat parla d'une voix tremblante et il y avait de quoi, Rhivan lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ne conteste pas mes ordres. Elle va se tenir calme, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me regarda et je ne répondis pas. Me retrouver seule avec lui allait me permettre de m'enfuir.

\- Tu vas enfin avoir la réponse à tout, alors ne fait pas de bêtise.

Il venait de me murmurer cette phrase à l'oreille mais avec un ton menaçant et j'hochai la tête. Il obéi et libéra mes poignets mais je voyais que cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait me montrer. Il ne faut pas faire confiance à un Sith, ça je le savais mais il me manquait tellement de réponse que je devais le suivre. J'allais donc rester calme le temps de le savoir et j'en profiterai pour m'enfuir après. On quitta le bâtiment et parti en direction d'une ville, silencieusement. Je cherchais un moyen de pouvoir m'enfuir, un vaisseau, un allié. On arriva dans un centre, un endroit médical. Il se présenta à l'accueil et demanda quelque chose à la dame. Je n'entendis rien et on parti dans une pièce. Il tendit son bras relevant sa manche. Elle piqua avec une seringue et préleva du sang.

\- Quoi de mieux que de comparer nos sangs pour te prouver mes dires.

Un test ADN, il n'était pas bête et au moins je serais la vérité. J'appréhendais un peu, je ne grimaçais pas quand on me préleva du sang mais je stressais pour le résultat. Et s'il avait raison ? Le test ne pouvait pas être faussé. Cette fois si, je ne pourrais plus me mentir. Deux brins d'ADN en image de synthèse s'affichaient. Pas besoin d'être un scientifique pour comprendre les résultats des analyses. Il y avait beaucoup de gêne en commun.

\- Alors ?

\- Et bien, des gênes sont identiques. Ceux provenant des parents.

Je n'avais pas parlé, Rhivan m'observa, il avait posé la question mais il connaissait déjà la réponse. J'avais du mal à respirer. Je sorti du bâtiment et me tenu la tête entre les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pus faire pour mériter une telle chose ?

\- Il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée que..

\- Tu as beau être mon frère, ça ne change pas au fait qu'on n'appartient pas au même monde. Je hais ce que tu es, et j'ai le devoir de maintenir la paix ainsi que l'équilibre de la force. Tout le contraire de toi. Tu es un ennemi et je ne me gênerai pas pour te tuer. Frère ou pas.

\- A la différence des jedis, _p'tite sœur_ , moi je ne t'ai jamais menti.

Il marquait un point. Il suffit d'une seconde d'inattention de sa part, il scrutait le sol et je me mis à courir parmi la foule. Trois gardes s'élancèrent pour me rattraper mais Rhivan leur fit signe que non.

\- Mais seigneur, elle s'enfuit !

\- Laissons là rejoindre les siens. Elle risque de faire pas mal de dégât au sein des Jedis après toutes ses révélations. Laissons là créer le désordre là-bas. Elle va nous revenir.

* * *

En espérant que la suite vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews pour me donner vos avis :)

 _Lanïa va t-elle se confier au autre concernant ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre ? Elle va vouloir connaître toute la vérité et n'acceptera pas qu'on lui mente._


End file.
